


Hunting Stag

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Satin are college roommates.  Jon wants to date Stannis' daughter but Stannis doesn't approve of the age difference.  Satin has a plan to win Stannis over and the three end up at Stannis' hunting lodge, except Jon doesn't hunt deer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Stag

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt for the Flea Bottom Fic Exchange. The prompt was Jon/Satin/Your choice double penetration, Satin bottom, bonus for fur kink. No deer were harmed in this fic.

“You’ve obviously never fired a rifle in your life!”  Stannis Baratheon snapped, removing his fur-lined leather gloves one at a time.  

Satin Flowers made room next to the stone fireplace as Stannis rubbed his hands together to restore feeling.  It was bitterly cold outside and between the weather and it being midweek, the hunting lodge was deserted save for the three of them.  But then hadn’t Stannis known that it would be?  Satin remained silent as Stannis continued to berate Satin’s college roommate, Jon Snow.

“You lied to me.  Why?”  Stannis’ alarmingly blue eyes probed Jon’s face for an answer.  Despite the chill, Satin suddenly felt warm.  He’d nearly forgotten just how attractive Mr. Baratheon was when he was angry.

“I thought you might like me better once you got to know me.  I thought we might bond over hunting since you love it so.  I didn’t think it would be that hard to fake.”  

Jon’s features were molded into his practiced pout, which made him appear younger and more vulnerable.  Satin noted that Stannis’ expression softened as he made prolonged eye contact with Satin’s attractive friend. _Well played, Jon._

Jon took a long swig from the stag-engraved silver flask that Stannis had brought to share with the boys and moved closer to the fire, and to Stannis.  Jon had been drinking ever since he’d shot at the deer from the blind and the recoil had knocked him on his ass.  The big buck had disappeared into the brush and Stannis had been in a foul mood ever since.

Clearly aware of Jon’s close proximity, Stannis moved away and sat down in a large leather chair.   

“You don’t think much at all, it seems.  Well, your plan didn’t work.  I _don’t_ like you, Snow.  You are much too old for Shireen.”  His words remained harsh but his voice had softened perceptibly.

Jon laughed at that causing Stannis’ jaw to clench, which in turn caused Satin’s cock to pulse in response.  His eyes riveted on Stannis’ face, Satin nearly missed what Jon was saying.

“Don’t play the outraged dad, Stannis.  You know that Shireen doesn’t have anything to do with the three of us ending up here.  Besides, you shouldn’t be so fixated on age.  You’re probably much too old for Satin and me, but we won’t hold it against you.”  

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Stannis appeared decidedly uncomfortable.

Satin wondered if for a moment if he had made a grave miscalculation.  This had all been his idea after all.  Satin had first laid eyes on Stannis when he’d shown up at the apartment to yell at Jon for daring to date his teenaged daughter.  Shireen’s dad was a total DILF and incredibly sexy in a stern, repressed sort of way— especially when he was all hot and bothered.  Satin had been instantly aroused and had wanted to bed Stannis ever since.  He was perceptive enough to note the lingering gaze that Stannis gave his handsome curly-haired roommate before storming out the door.  The fact that Jon was bisexual seemed to have escaped Stannis’ notice, but Satin decided to use that to his advantage.  

That tiny hint of longing in Stannis’ eyes had given Satin hope and he’d done a little research into Stannis’ background, finding out that he was a hunter.  He formulated a plan and shared it with Jon.  Jon was still sore about getting yelled at and thought that fucking Stannis was a great idea, although he didn’t share Satin’s view that Stannis was going to be open to having a threesome with two twenty-something college students.  Jon had concluded that Stannis was way too sexually repressed.  In fact, from what Shireen had told him, her parents most likely had only had sex the one time.  

Satin thought this was all the more reason that Stannis would be an easy catch.  He was probably horny as hell.  His suspicion that Stannis was interested in bagging more than a deer was confirmed when Stannis had been unusually receptive to Jon’s suggestion that the three of them spend the day hunting.  Everything had gone more or less according to plan, but just now the situation was deteriorating.  Seducing Stannis required some finesse, and Jon was being much too direct.

“I’m talking about fucking.  You might like me better if we slept together— isn’t that song from your era?”  

Jon’s drinking was making him reckless, which in Satin’s opinion was both good and bad.

“Are you insane?!”  Stannis looked as if he were going to have a stroke.  

Satin realized that if he was ever going to feel Stannis’ cock up his ass, he was going to have to make a move.  Before Jon could butcher more song lyrics, Satin put his hand on Jon’s chest, leaned in and kissed him.  That got Jon’s attention.  He looked a bit dazed as his full lips parted and allowed Satin’s tongue easy access.  Satin slowly deepened the kiss until Jon’s face, already flushed from the whisky, had turned a darker shade of crimson.  Satin chanced a glance over at Stannis.  He still looked apoplectic but his eyes remained riveted on the two of them and he seemed, finally, at a loss for words.

Satin smiled as he began to strip off his shirt.  This part would be fun.  He loved performing and was quite good at it.  He _was_ a drama major, after all, and had even acted in a couple of adult films when short on cash.  He quickly shed his jeans and squeezed his cock provocatively through his underwear before shedding those as well.  Taking the hint, Jon began to remove his own clothing. Satin began to stroke his rapidly hardening member, going slowly for Stannis’ benefit.  Stannis was still staring silently from his chair, although a sheen of perspiration was now visible on his forehead.  This would not do.  Satin needed more of a reaction.  His eyes landed on Stannis’ gloves, discarded on the table, and he picked one up, sheathing his cock within the fur-lined interior.

“If you don’t want to touch me, then I’ll just have to make do,” he whispered, pausing long enough to make certain that he had Stannis’ full attention.

Positioning himself between Stannis’ legs, Satin closed his eyes and began to stroke, groaning from the feel of the soft warm fur against his sensitive skin.  He was instantly rewarded by a sound from Stannis, a sharp intake of breath.  Then he felt Stannis’ firm hand grip his own, forcing him to stroke faster until he was fully erect and gasping with pleasure.  The sensation was too good and he batted Stannis’ hand away before the fantasy of leaving a sticky mess inside Stannis’ glove sent him over the edge.  

Satin dropped to his knees, making eye contact with Stannis as he unfastened his trousers and freed his semi-erect cock.  Even half-hard it was an impressive sight.  Satin grinned as he took him inside his mouth, teasing with his tongue before swallowing as much as he could take.  Stannis spread his legs wider to allow Satin better access, his fingers entwining tightly in his curls.

“Fuck.”  Stannis hissed, and began thrusting his hips a bit too rapidly, attempting to force even more of his rigid shaft down Satin’s throat.  Satin pulled off and stroked the length of him short and fast with one hand, placing the other hand on his thigh to still him.  

Suddenly Satin felt a warm hand grip his shoulder and soft lips caress the back of his neck.  He had forgotten all about Jon.  He was allowed a brief moment to savor the heat of Jon’s hard chest against his back and then Stannis was tugging on his hair again, forcing his head down.  He engulfed Stannis in his mouth and concentrated on sucking as much of his throbbing erection as possible without gagging.  This would have been easier had he not felt Jon’s finger spreading his buttocks and working itself inside him.  He knew Jon had brought lube— all part of the plan— and he groaned around Stannis’ cock as Jon added a second cool, wet finger to open him up.  Satin was abandoning himself in the sensation of being filled at both ends and when Jon wrapped one hand around Satin’s cock and started to jerk him off he thought he might lose it right there.

Sorry Jon, but I can have you any time.  Satin had been craving Stannis for too long to let this opportunity pass.  He stood, pulling Jon with him.  He continued to stroke Stannis with one hand and turned to grasp Jon’s stiff cock in his other.  He kissed Jon deeply again before turning back to Stannis and noting the expression of frustrated confusion on his face.  Stannis understood soon enough when Satin dropped to all fours on the bearskin rug, digging his fingers into the soft fur. Jon knelt in front of Satin, palming his now fully erect prick with one hand and caressing Satin’s jaw with the other.

Satin wiggled his bare ass in Stannis’ direction while looking over his shoulder suggestively, “Maybe you’d better take off your pants for this,” he growled before rolling his tongue around the head of Jon’s cock.  

Stannis didn’t need to be told twice and soon Satin felt his warm hands gripping his ass and spreading him.  Satin gasped as Stannis pushed inside him without preamble and began to fuck him hard.  Jon didn’t allow Satin time to be distracted, pulling his head back in place and feeding him the full length of his swollen dick.  Soon the lodge was filled with the moans of the three of them as they fucked each other.  

Satin was soon lost in the sensation of being filled by two men.  Stannis was pounding him mercilessly from behind, and Satin pushed back against him in time to his thrusts, feeling the heat of his sweat slick thighs slapping against the back of his own.  Jon’s cock was banging against the roof of Satin’s mouth, causing his eyes to water as he struggled to swallow as much of the hot pulsing flesh as possible, one hand gripping the base in order to maintain some semblance of control.  Satin soon adjusted to the discomfort as pain was washed away by a wave of decadent pleasure.  Surrendering his body to the urgent thrusts of his two lovers, Satin became the conduit through which the three were united as one.  Through the haze, Satin felt the wool of Stannis’ crew-neck sweater brush against his back as Stannis leaned forward to kiss Jon.  The sound of the two men making out above him sent a rush of heat straight to Satin’s already-throbbing cock.  He longed to touch himself to relieve some of the pressure but his hands were otherwise occupied. He was trying to get Stannis’ attention when Jon tensed and came, spurts of jism filling Satin’s mouth as his fingers clenched painfully in Satin’s hair.

“Holy shit,” Jon gasped, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Satin knew that Stannis couldn’t be far from his own climax from the increasingly loud grunting noises he was making.  Now that he was free of Jon, Satin’s hand flew to his own cock and began to move in rapid strokes.  Suddenly he noticed Stannis’ glove on the floor by his knee.  He scooped it up and frantically plunged his erection into the luxurious fur cocoon, squeezing off a final series of short jerks before searing liquid erupted from his throbbing prick.  Satin’s vision faded during those few moments of bliss and he was only dimly aware of Stannis pulling out and the warm wet trickle of his semen running over his balls and down his thighs.

Satin remained on all fours for a few moments as the world came back into focus and then he stretched on his back, his tense muscles gratefully relaxing as he arched against the thick fur rug.  He studied Stannis, who was leaning back against the chair with a dazed but contented look on his face, still dressed in his charcoal-colored sweater but naked from the waist down.  Satin enjoyed the view, incredibly pleased with the way in which his DILF fantasy had been realized.  Stannis noticed him staring and his face immediately reverted to its familiar scowl.  Reaching for his pants, he began to dress quickly.  Satin glanced over at Jon, who seemed on the verge of falling asleep from the combination of sex and alcohol.  Satin nudged him firmly with one foot.

“Come on, Jon.  Now that we’ve warmed up sufficiently, I think our hunting buddy has decided that it’s time to go.”

The boys dressed in silence while Stannis stood gazing into the fire, his back to them.  When they had donned their boots and coats, he turned to them and growled, “We shall never speak of this again.”

Satin nodded, and casually picked up Stannis’ fur-lined gloves and held them out for him to take.

Stannis stared at Satin a moment before turning on his heel and snorting, “Keep them.”

_Oh, I will_.  Satin grinned as he followed him outside.

****  
  


The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vana for reading this PWP for me!


End file.
